


Love In a Ruined World

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Believer - Freeform, Daddy Charming, F/M, Regal Believer, Rumbelle - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, Swan Believer, mama Snow, snow believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: AU after 1x22. As the curse breaks in Storybrooke, the world ends...literally. After an apocalyptic event hits the Land Without Magic, the survivors of Storybrooke attempt to face this new world, without magic and void of hope. But for Snow and Charming, they still believe love is enough to weather even this storm and try to make a new life for their family and friends.Will take prompts for this verse.Izzypirelli asked for this prompt: Snow takes Emma to the woods for her first bow and arrow lesson. David watches on, encouraging his daughter and admiring his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is canon up until the end of 1x22 and then it's completely AU after that point.

Love in a Ruined World

Snow and Charming's POV

Snow White, who just moments ago, was simply Mary Margaret Blanchard, looked up at the man she loved more than anything. Who only moments ago was the man that had broken her heart. But none of that mattered any longer. They were Snow and Charming again and their love was stronger than any she knew. Whatever had happened during the curse was in the past. They would talk about it eventually, but then it would be left there, despite the bitter feelings she knew they both had about being forced to be with other people. No one had a choice during the curse, but now that time was over and it was a new day. She wasn't exactly sure what a non-cursed Storybrooke would look like, but she knew she could face anything with him by her side.

As it would turn out, the curse ending would mean the end of the world as well...literally.

If there was one thing Snow and Charming had learned throughout their lives; it was that life could change in the blink of an eye.

For Snow, her father dying turned her world upside down. As a girl, she loved her father and only saw the good side of him that adored her. But as she grew into a woman and looked back, she realized there was a darker side to him and that he was not the good man she once thought he was.

One day she was a Princess and the next she was a runaway living in the woods and fighting for her survival. Hope had nearly died inside her, until the moment she met a shepherd masquerading as a Prince, willing to fight for her and save her life from the Queen's soldiers and trolls.

For David, his life had also changed in the blink of an eye. One day, he was struggling to keep his mother's farm functioning and fighting to keep them fed. Poverty could create hopelessness, but he was always thankful he had his mother. When his mother suggested a marriage of financial benefit, he had refused. As good as it might have been for their farm, he insisted that true love was the one thing he could afford.

Then as a Prince, he learned that royals were brought up to marry for the good of their Kingdoms. True love was one luxury even they could not be allowed. But then he met a bandit, who didn't believe in love at all or even kindness supposedly. And yet she saved his life and tried on his mother's ring. And then he realized that the world was wrong about true love. That it was very rare and it was something that had to be fought for, even if it meant defying evil Kings and Queens and memory erasing potions and sleeping curses.

Yes, life could change in an instant, just as it had when the rainbow wave of magic swept over them. It was done; the curse was broken and with it, their real memories came flooding back. They found each other again and now they would find their daughter. They didn't know what an uncursed Storybrooke might look like, but they were anxious to know.

Unfortunately, that's when everything changed again and this Land Without Magic they had come to would change in the blink of an eye again. Whatever had been raging outside their town before the curse was broken had finally reached them. It was probably a saving grace that it had held off long enough for them to get their memories back. If it hadn't, they were both certain that there might have been more deaths in the beginning.

Reports of what had actually happened were slowly trickling in, as radio waves were the only form of any long distance communication left. Something had caused a worldwide blackout. No more electricity anywhere. Cell phones and cars went dead and the Internet was once again a pipe dream. The world had been blasted back centuries in a matter of days.

"Charming...what is that?" Snow had uttered that day, as they stood in the streets of Storybrooke, having just been reunited. He was seeing what she was seeing and could hardly believe his eyes. It was an airplane, falling through the sky, having probably taken off from upstate and now had no functioning power. He didn't say anything...he only grabbed her hand and they ran, as the plane crashed into the residential part of town. And jet fuel burned like a raging inferno.

Snow and David led efforts to put the flames out, as much as they could. The fire trucks no longer worked, but the hoses did. They pulled a few survivors from the wreckage, including Regina that day.

And in the blink of an eye, they faced an entirely new world. But they had each other and they found their daughter and grandson that day as well. That gave them hope; each other and those they loved. This was now a world in ruin, far worse than any cursed world any of them could imagine. Life was now about survival and they knew that they could only do so together.

~*~

Emma's POV

The blonde watched the couple with scrutiny. They looked like the same people she had known during the curse, but they carried themselves so differently. In the last two days, she had observed them fight for all of them in one minute and hold each other in tears the next. They were like two halves of one whole and so in love that it was surreal to her. She didn't believe in love; it had betrayed her long ago. But she had seen other things in the last two days that she didn't believe in either. So she supposed that if those were real, then maybe love was too. At least, their love was.

Two days ago, she had kissed her son goodbye and then watched him awaken miraculously. She had watched a rainbow wave burst forth and spread through the entire town. She had broken the curse, Henry had declared. She had just fought a dragon, so she figured that made sense.

And then in the streets, there they were. Her parents. Her parents. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan were her parents...no Snow White and Prince Charming. And she didn't know what she was supposed to feel about that. The way they had looked at her with such awe and reverence had taken her aback. No one had ever looked at her like that, with unconditional love in their eyes, except most recently Henry. It was too much. Her best friend and the guy that had hurt her were suddenly gazing at each other like that too. They were in sync in a way David and Mary Margaret never were. They took charge and carried themselves almost regally in a way David and Mary Margaret never could. But she didn't have time to process any of that, because that was the day the world decided to end...literally, like out of a movie or something.

The actual event had happened just before the curse was broken and the whole world had descended into chaos in a matter of hours.

The actual official account of what exactly had happened was unknown. They had been able to piece together accounts from a few radio broadcasts that were still going. Radio waves were the only technology that were still going. It was being called simply: the Blackout. A complete and total loss of all electricity in the world. Cars, computers, phones, and all modes of transportation were useless. Millions died instantly that day, just from plummeting aircraft around the world crashing into heavily populated areas all over the globe.

Then the curse broke, lifting the barrier around town, and exposing them to a world now destroyed. The town was already chaos with the curse breaking, but outsiders had invaded their borders; survivors likely coming from ruined cities and scavenging for whatever they could find. The end of the world brought out the savages first. They hadn't been prepared, especially Gold.

Crashing aircraft was not their only problem. The world had given way to complete and utter chaos, bringing violent people from the outside, traveling town by town, taking what they could, and leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.

Three of them had trashed through town and Gold's shop had been the first target. Pawn shops usually had a lot of gold and that's exactly what they had gone for. Her mind was still reeling from seeing Gold and a woman named Belle cowering before three violent men. She had sprung into action, but it was David and Mary Margaret that had left her stunned. Before she could get a shot off, they had swooped in and taken the three down with a few well placed arrows and slashes of a sword. Ultimately, she knew they had saved Gold and Belle's lives, but the damage had been done.

Gold was a mess, as he anguished over the tiny smashed bottle containing a potion in which he had planned to use to bring magic to Storybrooke. A potion bottled from the hairs of her parents, true love literally in a bottle. But now it was gone and they were left in a world in an apocalyptic state.

There was no magic, no modern convenience, and no way back to the Enchanted Forest. While Gold was a bit lost at how to survive without magic, she felt that way with modern technology. But it was her parents that seemed to excel at such. As a former bandit and a shepherd that grew up very poor, they were both good at surviving on the bare minimum and keeping hope alive in them all while they did it.

Invaders and scavengers were still a problem, but they were far more organized than the rest of the world seemed to be with her parents at the helm.

Every major government in the world had collapsed and some violent factions had formed as a result. But each group that had come this way had met a strong resistance in Storybrooke, the little town that didn't exist on any map. Yes, life these days was hard and many had not adapted well.

Regina and Gold were struggling with everything, especially Regina since she was forced to rely a lot on Snow and David. Gold was withdrawn and shell shocked, despite having Belle back in his life. The brunette had confessed to her that it was because there was no magic and practically no chance of finding his son. To never taste magic again and find the reason he had wanted the curse cast in the first place was a devastating thing for him.

Henry seemed to take to everything well enough and her parents had taken to him equally as well. They were teaching him many things about how to survive in this new world and she was grateful for that. And even more grateful when she had allowed them to start teaching her as well. They all missed electricity and modern convenience fiercely, but her parents seemed to adjust to it best. Though she was beginning to think that those two could be happy in any situation as long as they were together.

Those whose homes had been raided and destroyed by the falling plane, if they had survived, were living in bunks they had set up at Town Hall or at rooms at Granny's Inn. Most of the mansions, including Regina's, had been destroyed by the falling plane. However, the loft was still livable, though it had been pilfered through by scavengers. It afforded a bit of privacy, even though the door was revolving most of the day, between them, the dwarves, Red, Granny, Regina, Gold, and Belle.

They split a lot of their time between the loft and Granny's, as both acted as makeshift headquarters. So it didn't surprise her that morning when her parents returned, carrying some game they had caught. Emma still wrinkled her nose that the sight, even if this is what had been keeping them all alive for weeks.

"Ah good...put them in the back. Red and I'll skin and cook them," Granny said, as David did as she asked.

"It will do for now, but many of the animals are dead and those that aren't are migrating further away from town," Snow mentioned, the worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah...we've managed to scavenge enough canned food and non perishables for now. But next winter...I don't know…" Red mentioned, sharing her worry.

"David thinks we should start migrating as well," Snow mentioned.

"He wants to leave town?" Emma interjected, gaining her mother's attention.

"Not far...but there are farms on the outskirts of town and beyond," she responded.

"The farmland...yeah, because growing food is the only way I see all of us surviving next winter," Granny agreed. Snow nodded. Emma knew they were right, but something about moving further away from town didn't sit well with her. Which was silly, since she had been ready to ditch it weeks ago for Boston. She heard the big cities were nothing but absolute devastation in the wake of the blackout. They had no real way of estimating just how many people were dead, but she knew it was billions. She wouldn't be surprised if it was over half the world's population, a true apocalypse in the most horrifying of ways. But she knew they were right. They had to grow food and find other fresh water sources if they were going to survive. And Emma wanted to survive, for despite the world being in ruin, she finally had a family. And she would be damned if she let them go without a fight.

~*~

Regina's POV

For Regina, as she clutched Henry's pillow to her chest, the world was truly ending. Her curse was broken and with it, her revenge. Her revenge had nearly lost her Henry and now she felt like he was lost to her anyway with no curse to keep everyone apart.

But then her worries of all that faded away, as she saw fire in the sky and then nothing but blackness…

Her first memory after that was pain and she wondered idly if this was hell. Had the town come after her and sent her there for what she had done? But no...the town had not done this, she vaguely recalled. There had been an airplane of all things, falling from the sky and down upon them with quick devastation. Then sometime later, she heard voices; the voices of her enemies. She was positive she was dead then.

"Charming...I found her…" she heard Snow cry out. And with that, strong arms were pulling her from her from the sheer wreckage of her mansion and placing her on a makeshift gurney. Then the woman she had enacted her revenge on was pressing a cloth to the gash on her head, as the Prince and the Sheriff lifted the gurney to carrying her away from the flames.

"Whale...she needs medical attention," David barked.

"You want me to treat her?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes…" Snow snapped. Yes, she supposed his callous nature would be a shock to her step-daughter, but then Dr. Frankenstein's moral compass was quite skewed, she knew. The look of disgust on Snow's face was one she wished she could enjoy, for she could see how repulsed Snow was that she had ever allowed the doctor to touch her during the curse. She wished she could enjoy that, but she didn't. Being with someone unwillingly was horrible. She knew this all too well. Being with someone when one isn't in their right mind was just as bad. And she had done it to them with a fake marriage and a one-night stand. Just to keep them apart and yet they still saved her life. She didn't know exactly how she felt about that.

The days ahead were hard...really hard. Regina had grown accustomed to a world with modern technology and its comforts. In the life before, as Queen, she had staff and servants to do the work and magic for everything else. But the end of the world had truly equalized all classes and she found herself struggling a bit with that. It miffed her more though that the two idiots didn't seem to be struggling much at all. They knew just what to do and how to take care of their little band of survivors. And they did it all while still making gooey eyes at each other. She was so ill-prepared for anything like this, but she still had Henry. She took heart at that, even if she had to now share him with his biological family. He loved them though and they clearly loved him. Snow and Charming were taking care of him and were the reason he was still alive. And though she loathed it, she had to be grateful to them both for fighting to keep them all alive in this burning world.

~*~

Gold's POV

It had finally happened. The Savior had broken the curse at last and now his real work would begin. Finding his son...he was so close now he could taste it. Until it was all snatched away from him again in a blinding flash. For all the possible futures he had seen, he had never seen this one. When that flying monstrosity fell from the sky, it ended many things, including his hope of finding Baelfire. He had thought at that point, at least if he could bring magic back, then he could fix it so he could still go look for him. Dead or alive, he still wanted to find him. But then that ended too when men from outside the town, from a world that had ended so abruptly, smashed their way into his shop. And like he had so long ago, he found himself cowering beneath them with Belle, pleading for their lives. His showcases were smashed, as gold and jewels and silver alike were greedily loaded into their sacks. But these were not men that left survivors. These were men that left death in their wake. It was a new world and these scourges intended to own what was left.

"Please…" he heard his voice plea, hating himself with every word uttered. The true love potion he had bottled lay smashed at his feet, thanks to these evil interlopers. Belle's eyes were wide with fear, as she faced down the barrel of a gun.

"Hey guys...should we take this one with us? I'd like something to keep me warm tonight," one of them hissed, causing more fear in Belle.

"Stop thinking with your dick and ice them," the other shouted, as they heard him cock the gun. Belle cried out in fear and hid her face in him, as he stared up at their assailant, absolutely powerless to do anything. Powerless...again. He was the Dark One, for the Gods sake, and yet he was at the mercy of cruel, feeble minded tyrants once again.

"Too bad...we would have had fun," he leered, as he prepared to shoot them. But a rustling behind him stole his attention and he turned just in time to see a blonde man spear one of his buddies through the chest and a beautiful raven haired woman put an arrow in his other friend's chest. He raised his gun, but his shock would be his undoing, for he wasn't fast enough. The man charged him, disarmed him, and then he knew nothing but a short pain before it all ended.

Rumple took grim satisfaction at these men's deaths, only sorry that he couldn't have caused it himself. He could scarcely believe it. His life had been saved by none other than Snow White and Prince Charming. Wonders never ceased, he supposed. But in this new world, this world of nothing and ruin, he recognized that it would be Snow and Charming that would help them all survive. Perhaps there would be a deal to be made later. Her certainly hoped so. He no longer had anything to offer anyone or hold over them. He loathed that with a passion and he remained in a state of shock for many days, despite Belle's presence. Snow White and her Charming prince still believed there was hope for them all. But Rumpelstiltskin didn't know if he could believe in hope anymore. He supposed the Charmings, as he affectionately dubbed them, might be able to have enough hope for them all though. It was an uncertain world with no magic or comforts. But there was still love, it seemed. Love...something he believed was weakness at one time. But now love...love might very well be the only thing that could save them; the only thing salvageable in an non-salvageable world...

~*~

Henry's POV

Since the moment Miss Blanchard had given him the book and he realized the truth behind it, Henry had craved adventure. But this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Instead of awakening from the sleeping curse and celebrating the breaking of the Dark Curse, Henry found himself in a world not even he could have imagined.

Everyone remembered who they were, but it didn't seem to matter much now that the world was ending around them. It saddened him that many people, possibly half the town's population, was dead.

But his world still had hope. Both his Moms were alive and co-existing. They weren't fighting over him anymore and that made him really happy. And then there was his grams and gramps, who had taken to being called such far better than either of his Moms. He had taken quite well to them as well. He already had a good relationship with Mary Margaret and he found that Snow was even better. She was just as kind, but bolder and braver. Watching his grandmother shoot arrows and reading about her doing so were two very different things. He found himself in awe of her, for she was just as amazing as the stories said she was. Then there was Gramps. He was so sure of himself, so brave, and so patient in a way that David Nolan never could be. He was in awe of him as well and ecstatic when Charming had instantly taken him under his wing. He loved his Moms and grandma, but having a guy around to spend time with meant a lot to him, even in this destroyed world.

Henry began learning things that he was sure his Moms would have fought against if things had been different and the world wasn't burning. He was learning to hunt game and forage food from the land. He was learning to sword fight, even if it was just a wooden one for now. And he was learning to survive in a new world that was snuffing out life at an alarming rate. This was not a world of happy endings, but Henry still believed that someday, it could be again.

~*~

Snow and Charming

They had gotten rather lucky with the loft, she thought idly, as she placed a palm to his naked chest and rested her head there. She could still feel the perspiration on their bodies, as they lay entwined beneath the blankets. They still have a bed and the curtain around it. The loft still has most of its furniture, including the beds in the loft where Regina, Henry, and Emma were sleeping. There was a couch too that had seen better days and the kitchen table had broken legs, but they would fix that. Mary Margaret hadn't owned much jewelry, but they had taken what she had. Thankfully, her ring was always on her finger, for it was the only piece of jewelry she cared about. All in all, the loft had fared much better than most places, which were either destroyed or picked clean. Her modest home hadn't attracted the looters in the least. They were still afforded some privacy, despite the fact that it seemed their home had become a revolving door as sort of a home base. But they took the privacy at night when they could. The world might have ended, but it didn't change that they had been separated for twenty-eight years. They considered themselves lucky, despite everything. They had each other. They had their daughter and grandson. And they even had Regina, who was civil at best, but not ungrateful to them for all they had done in the wake of devastation.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured, as his lips trailed from her ear and down her neck.

"Mmm...that we're lucky in a very unlucky world," she breathed, as she lost herself in the sensations he was creating.

"The world is dying...but I feel more alive now than when I woke up," he confessed, as their eyes locked.

"Because you're you again and I'm me again," she replied and he responded by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss again. Hands roamed with new urgency and their bodies hummed. Desire and lust and love swelled between them again, as blinding passion and unspeakable pleasure consumed them again. The world was dying and there was no promise of tomorrow. But they were Snow and Charming again and whatever they would face would be done as they did everything. Together.


	2. True Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzypirelli asked for this prompt: Snow takes Emma to the woods for her first bow and arrow lesson. David watches on, encouraging his daughter and admiring his wife. So here you go! Hope you enjoy!

True Aim

Emma followed Snow along the path through the woods, resisting the urge to complain. Since the blackout, she had seen far more of the woods than she ever wanted to. These last two months without modern convenience had been hell for her and many others. She knew her parents missed things about this world too...she just wished they would show it sometimes. Instead, they put on a positive front for everyone, complete with hope speeches and a make the best of it attitude. And then there were the gooey looks they were always giving each other and the over abundance of PDA. Most of the time, it was sweet and endearing. She saw a lot of the remaining townspeople draw strength from her parents and their happiness, even in this situation, they did bring hope.

But the making out all the time and the eye sex was a lot for a daughter to take, even if she was secretly thrilled to have parents at all, let alone parents that actually loved each other.

All of the foster homes she was ever in, that wasn't the case. Usually the parents fought and screamed at each other. Most would call each other horrible names and in some there was even physical abuse. So learning that she actually came from a love like this, the ultimate true love that set the example for all others to follow, was both humbling and surreal.

"Is this completely necessary?" Emma asked, as they finally reached a clearing.

"Absolutely...especially now of all times," Snow replied.

"Your mother is right. As much fun as I'm having with teaching you swordfighting, using a bow is essential for survival. It's the only way to catch long range game," David added.

"I still have my gun," Emma reminded. He nodded.

"Yes...but eventually the ammunition will run out and it's not readily available anymore. Arrows can be made," he countered. She nodded.

"Can you use a bow?" she asked curiously. He smiled.

"I'm not as good as your mother, but I can hold my own," he replied.

"Don't let his modesty fool you. He can hit a moving target from more than a hundred feet away. He saved me once doing so," Snow said, as she shared a love filled look with her husband. Emma rolled her eyes. Great...more eye sex.

"Or maybe my heart was invested in making sure I didn't miss saving my future wife," he replied, giving her a charming smile. She looked coy.

"You didn't know I was going to be your wife then. I had just thrown you into a river," she reminded.

"Maybe...but I knew when you tried on my mother's ring," he countered.

"That's when you fell in love with grams...at the Troll bridge, isn't it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Sure was, kid...I think it took your grams a little longer to fall for me though," he replied, as he looked fondly at his wife. She turned and threaded an arrow with her bow.

"Oh I knew then...I'm just better at denial," Snow said, as she let the arrow fly and hit the tree dead center.

"I'm really good at denial too...guess I know where I get it now," Emma commented, as she took her bow and threaded the arrow as Snow had taught her to. The raven haired beauty smiled at that, appreciating that her daughter would even want to compare them.

"Okay...here goes nothin' I guess," Emma said, as she aimed and pulled back the bow string. The look of concentration on her face made David draw a sharp breath, for despite her light colored hair, she was the spitting image of her mother in that moment. She let the arrow fly and it whizzed past the tree and landed on the ground. Emma's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Well I suck," she muttered.

"No, you do not suck. You should have seen me the first time I used a bow. I couldn't even properly extract an arrow from the quiver," Snow said.

"Your mother is right...I was a terrible swordsman at first, horrible in fact. But I learned and so will you," David added, as they shared a smile. Emma was bolstered a bit by their confidence and then annoyed by more eye sex. She threaded another arrow and aimed again. But this one too flew passed the tree, albeit nicking it slightly. Emma sighed in exasperation.

"If I can't hit a tree...then how do you expect me to catch game? Can't I just stick to my gun?" she asked. David chuckled and shook his head.

"No...but maybe you need a spotter," he said, as he and Snow shared another smile. Emma drew back another arrow and felt him standing behind her. He steadied her elbow and guided her arrow.

"When you're shooting a bow, you have to let go of your emotions. You won't hit anything if you're too upset," he instructed.

"He's right...just relax and find your target," Snow instructed. Emma blew out a breath and saw the spot where her mother's arrow was. With that, she let the arrow fly and watched in amazement, as it hit just to the right of her mother's. They smiled at her.

"You did it!" Henry exclaimed. Her surprise melted into a grin and she hugged him.

"Yeah...I did…thanks," she told them.

"You're welcome, but that's just the beginning. It gets harder when the target is moving," Snow said. Emma nodded, but was truly ready to learn. This was something she had never expected to learn, but it was a new world and if there was one thing Emma Swan was; it was a survivor. She had just never realized that her parents were also survivors and that she could learn from them. It was bittersweet and life as they knew it was forever changed. It was much harder and far more dangerous now, but they were finally together as a family. It was in a way none of them imagined, but it was still great, despite the ruin around them. Because just as brave could come from broken, love could also come from ruin...


	3. No Ordinary Town

No Ordinary Town

"Did you get anything?" the man asked, as his scavenging partner came out of the small, ruined hardware store.

"A bit of rope and some yard tools. It's pretty picked clean," the other said, as he looked around the dilapidated town. Truthfully, it seemed that this town was one of the better off ones. He had seen most towns this size completely leveled by destruction and looters. Mid-sized cities were disaster areas and it was said that New York was so dangerous now that the group that had taken the stronghold of leadership there murdered migrating people on sight. But this strange little town, though half of it had been decimated by a falling plane, almost seemed like it was fairing a bit better.

"You know Jake, I've lived in Maine my whole life and I ain't never heard of this town," he mentioned.

"So what?" Jake responded.

"So...I've traveled this whole state and I'm telling you, this Storybrooke ain't on any map," he answered.

"Hank...no offense, but I'd be really surprised if you could even read a map," Jake replied.

"Very funny...so what now?" he grumbled.

"Well, you're not wrong about this little town not being a bad place to set up shop. A lot of these buildings are still solid...kind of weird," Jake mentioned.

"Yeah, it's out of the way and might make a good base. But what if someone's already claimed this turf?" Hank asked. Jake smirked and cocked his gun.

"I got a gun and that box of ammo we found that says we take it from them," he replied, as they headed for the Town Hall building and saw that it was being used to house people. The hall was filled with cots and it had been turned into a community living space. It would be perfect for their use, once they chased everyone out. They raised their guns and pointed them.

"Everyone out...this is our building now," Hank stated. Everyone in the whole place froze, as these two men strolled in. But no on moved, despite their weapons.

"Are you all deaf?" Jake bellowed. Hank waved his gun.

"Anyone who doesn't get out now...is gonna get lead poisoning," he threatened.

"I don't think so…" an elderly man with an accent said. Hank looked amused.

"Is that so, old man? And what makes you think that? Because you can't possibly think you could take us," he hissed.

"He doesn't...but then he's not the ones you have to worry about," the ginger haired man next to him said.

"Oh and I suppose it's you, huh four eyes?" Jake spat.

"No...I think he means us," a female voice said. The two turned to find a man and a woman standing in the doorway, armed with a sword and a bow. The two snickered, as the one on the right raised his gun. But before he could get a shot off, the raven haired beauty shot an arrow and he found it sticking out of his hand faster than he could blink. He cried out in pain and dropped the gun. The other man was so shocked that he never saw the blonde man coming. He was elbowed in the face and quickly disarmed, finding himself in a headlock.

"Archie...Marco...grab those guns for us," David said, as Snow kept an arrow leveled at the other thug, just as Emma hurried in. She rolled her eyes half heartedly.

"Guess you two have this under control," she drawled, as David cuffed the one he had disarmed.

"I only have one pair of cuffs on me, so if you could get the other," he said. She smirked and gladly cuffed the other.

"Didn't I give you a spare pair?" Emma asked curiously. David stopped for a moment, trying to think of where he might have left the spare pair. A quick look to his wife's expression told him everything though, as she winced. He shared her wince, realizing exactly where they were.

"Uh...I must have forgotten them in the loft," he replied vaguely. He would never say exactly where in the loft and that they were still fastened to the posts on the headboard of their bed. She then shared a secret smile with her husband. The world may have ended, but that certainly hadn't stopped them from having fun. And playing Bandit and Sheriff was a very fun game.

"Who the hell are you people?" Hank demanded to know.

"They're our leaders," Archie answered for them.

"And no thugs are going to come in and just take over...not our town," Marco added passionately. David smirked.

"That's right...you boys picked the wrong town," he added.

"Thanks for the extra firearms and ammo though," Emma commented, as she confiscated their weapons.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jake asked wearily, noticing the badges on their hips.

"What would they do to you in any other town?" Emma questioned. She knew the answer though. They had heard about capital punishment being carried out for crimes like these. The ruthless regime that had taken a stronghold in New York held executions daily to instill fear and order into those under their rule. They were silent and the looks on their faces told everything.

"That's what I thought. You two don't know how lucky you are," David said, as she marched them to the station and locked them up in the cells.

"I think you were right," Emma said suddenly, once they were out of earshot.

"About what?" David asked.

"About moving further away from town," she replied. They nodded. They knew it was coming. As soon as it got a bit warmer, they were going to plant crops from what seeds they had been able to scavenge. That was one reason Storybrooke was going to fare better than the rest of the world. The greenhouse had a stockpile of seeds of various kinds, thanks to the curse. They had never really actually needed to plant during the curse. The magic of the curse had just provided what was needed. They had the supply under lock and key, for if it was discovered by poachers, it would be unlikely they would be able to make it through the winter.

"Yeah...these two were mild I'm sure, compared to others that may wander into town," David agreed. Snow clutched his hand.

"Do you think the people that have taken over in New York could find their way here?" she asked, a touch of trepidation in her voice. He looked over at her and Emma marveled again at their silent communication. It was not lost on her these days that these were her parents and watching them share such a connection made her both hopeful and fill with worry. Now that she had found them and they had found each other again, what would it do to her if she lost them again? Or if they lost each other.

"There's a chance they could eventually come here. But if we move into the farmland and the woods, it's going to be a lot less likely they'll find us," David said. They knew summer was not going to be the real problem, but the next Maine winter. It went without saying that surviving a Maine winter without sturdy buildings was a slim to none chance.

"What about the caves...you know, beneath the library?" Emma asked. They smiled at the idea.

"That's actually a really good idea. It's a large area and no one would find our supplies there," he mentioned.

"And with enough torches, we could keep it well lit and we'd be protected from any storms," Snow added.

"It just might be our best chance," he agreed. Their discussion was interrupted though, as Archie came running into the station with a bird.

"This bird arrived at the Town Hall and is frantic. I think he's looking for you," Archie said to Snow, as the bird landed on her shoulder and she listened.

"It's from Grumpy," she said. The two men in the cells looked at each other in disbelief and then back at these people.

"He says there's another small group of people crossing the town line. They look like migrants, but he can't be sure," she reported.

"We better go make sure they're not a threat," David replied.

"Did she just claim that the bird talked to her?" Hank asked.

"She did...let's just say this isn't your ordinary town," Archie replied, as he left as well.

"Great...of all the towns, we landed in one run by crazies," Jake complained.

~*~

Neal Cassidy shifted his tattered backpack on his shoulder, as he crossed the town line. Finally...he was here and truthfully, before the disaster hit New York, he was ready to run into hiding. But shortly after he received the postcard from August about the curse being broken, all hell had broken loose in the world, quite literally. It was at that moment that Neal realized that, despite his anger and hurt he felt toward his father...he needed to find him. There was nothing like the end of the world to make you realize what was really important.

So, he fibbed to his fiance, Tamara a bit, and told her that his father lived in a small town that was out of the way and might have fared better than most larger cities. She naturally asked if she could bring a few friends and he agreed. At this point, they were all survivors and so far, her friend Greg and the others whose names he couldn't recall at the moment, weren't violent or difficult. It had been a fairly uneventful journey from New York the last few months, but he soon realized that they were about to face a bit of scrutiny. He was surprised they had a guard on the town line, but probably shouldn't have been. So when seven short men emerged from the woods around the town line carrying pickaxes, he quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"If you're looters or pillagers, I advise you to turn back now...if you know what's good for you," the bearded one growled, as he clenched his axe.

"Whoa...we're just migrants trying to escape the cities. We don't mean anyone any harm," Neal pleaded.

"Yeah...we'll see," Grumpy grumbled, as they looked to see an attractive couple approaching, hand in hand. Neal was instantly stricken by them, for he could see the resemblance between them and Emma. These were her parents...the people his father's curse had forced to give her up. He found himself speechless and then his eyes widened, as he finally saw her behind them.

"Neal?" she exclaimed.

"Emma…" he breathed...


	4. Blast From the Past

Blast From the Past

"If you're looters or pillagers, I advise you to turn back now...if you know what's good for you," Leroy growled, as he clenched his axe.

"Whoa...we're just migrants trying to escape the cities. We don't mean anyone any harm," Neal pleaded.

"Yeah...we'll see," Leroy grumbled, as they looked to see an attractive couple approaching, hand in hand. Neal was instantly stricken by them, for he could see the resemblance between them and Emma. These were her parents...the people his father's curse had forced to give her up. He found himself speechless and then his eyes widened, as he finally saw her behind them.

"Neal?" she exclaimed.

"Emma…" he breathed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was in New York...when it happened. We managed to escape before things got really bad," Neal said, motioning to the people traveling with him.

"Yeah...I hear it's pretty bad there," Emma mentioned.

"You're Neal...the man that sent her to prison?" David snapped, catching Emma completely off guard.

"David…no," Snow admonished, holding him back. She blinked, surprised by his protectiveness, but probably shouldn't have been. She saw that Neal looked a little terrified of David too and she found herself smiling a bit smugly at that. She would enjoy Neal being afraid of her father a lot more than she ever thought.

"This is a hell of a coincidence...that you just happen to head for Storybrooke," Emma mentioned. He swallowed thickly, feeling that he was going to get that punch soon, after all.

"Yeah...about that. This probably isn't the greatest place to talk. I know resources are tight...but do you think we can settle here? We've been traveling a long time," he mentioned. Emma looked back at her parents, petrified by what Neal's presence could mean. She'd have to tell him about Henry and she had lied to him about his biological father.

"You hurt our Emma and now you want us to show you kindness?" David exclaimed.

"Our Emma? Just who the hell are you people?" Tamara asked.

"We're her parents," David blurted out without thinking. The people traveling with Neal looked all had varied looks for him, all that said they thought he was crazy or something. Snow squeezed his hand. Sometimes it was easily forgotten that Storybrooke was no longer isolated from the outside world. To the people of Storybrooke, it was not strange for them to think of Snow and David as Emma's parents, despite there being no age difference. But to people outside their borders, it looked to be impossible. Except Emma noticed that Neal's expression didn't show disbelief or surprise at all. And she wanted to know why.

"You can all settle in town for now," Emma said vaguely. She didn't say that they would soon be relocating to the farmland on the outskirts of town and then next winter to the underground tunnels. She wasn't keen on any of these people following them and hoped they would get the idea eventually and move on.

"We need to talk," Emma hissed at Neal.

"Yeah...Tamara why don't you follow Snow and David into town. Emma and I need to catch up a bit. We'll be along," Neal replied, not missing the shock on her parent's faces that he knew their names.

"Snow? Like Snow White?" Greg asked in disbelief, garnering chuckles all around.

"Keep laughing at my wife and you can sleep in the woods for all I care," David growled.

"Baby please...you know it doesn't bother me. Maybe I should go back to Mary," she murmured.

"You're Snow...it's your name and it's beautiful," he refuted. She smiled at him and cuddled against him.

"Yes...but it is a lot for people to take," she mentioned, as they were both reluctant to leave Emma.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. She smiled at them and they hugged her between them.

"I'm fine...Henry's going to hate me though. I told him his birth father was dead...what am I going to do?" Emma asked, slightly panicked. Despite the fact that she swore that her parents had nothing to teach her, because they were the same age and relatively sheltered by Storybrooke, she found herself to be wrong about that.

At first, she realized they could teach her about surviving in this new world and that's all it was. As for advice about life and raising her kid, she insisted those were experiences that they couldn't help with. But she was realizing that wasn't completely true either.

"You're human...you made a mistake," David offered.

"He's right sweetheart. We can try to explain it to Henry for you. Maybe it will soften the blow and then you can talk to him," Snow offered.

"You guys shouldn't have to do that...I can't expect you to fix my problems," she lamented.

"Emma...that's exactly what we're here for. I know we weren't around to fix them when you were growing up, but we are now and that's what parents do. They fix things for their kids," David said.

"He's right sweetie...we want to do it. We want to help you and Henry...he's our grandson," Snow added. She sighed.

"Yeah...maybe it would be better coming from you guys first," she said. They nodded.

"We'll take care of it...but I'm still not sure I like leaving you alone with him," David said, glaring past her at Neal. She smirked.

"Don't worry...I can handle Neal and he's definitely afraid of you, if that's any consolation," Emma offered. He smirked a bit smugly.

"A bit," he said, as he slipped his hand into Snow's and they led Neal's four friends back to town. Emma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Start talking…" she said. He sighed.

"Emma...I'm sorry," he offered.

"Don't care...just tell me why you weren't surprised when David announced he was my father. Your friends thought he was crazy as most people would," she replied.

"I'm not surprised...because I know about the curse," he announced. She looked at him in disbelief.

"How?" she demanded to know.

"Because August told me...and I'm from there too," he replied. Her mouth hung ajar and she put her hands to her head, trying to wrap her mind around that.

"What...how…?" she stammered.

"Because I'm the son of Rumpelstiltskin and the reason he wanted the curse cast," he announced, not surprised by the dumbfounded look on her face.

~*~

Snow and David led their guests back to town, hand in hand, with Snow eventually leaning her head against his arm, as they walked, always drawing comfort from being close to him. He smiled at her indulgently and slipped his arm around her waist at that point, cuddling her close to his side. They were never shy or afraid to express their affection in public. Most in their town were used to this kind of thing from them, but their guests were not and they could almost feel the disdain from the four strangers. Not that they cared in the least. There would never be anything that made them refrain from expressing their love. People in this land did not understand a love like theirs. They didn't understand how they had fought for what they had and how many times they had found each other, only to usually lose each other again. They may have had a grown daughter now, but in many ways, they were still newlyweds and this was almost longest amount of time that they had been together without a separation. The other longest time had been the first year of their marriage before the curse, in which had been marred by the threat of being separated. Many may have considered this world ruined and beyond saving, but for Snow and Charming, they were together, and therefore could be happy, despite the situation.

As they reached town proper, or what was left of it, Greg took it all in, as the memories came back to him from that fateful day. He glanced at Tamara and nodded to her, as they followed the pair.

"So you really expect us to call you Snow White, pixie cut?" Tamara called in a condescending tone. David bristled and she squeezed his hand, as they stopped and turned to them.

"It is my name, though most just call me Snow," she replied.

"And maybe with a little less disrespect since she's probably the one that will catch your dinner tonight," David added sternly.

"You know our names, but we don't have the same advantage. It would be helpful to know what to call you or if you have any skills," Snow said diplomatically.

"Tamara and he's Greg," she offered.

"And you?" David asked the other two men.

"John and my little brother Michael," the man with glasses offered.

"I don't know what skills we can offer. We all had office jobs," Greg added. David shrugged.

"Doesn't matter...there's always work to be done now. Everyone who eats works and earns their keep," he said, as they started walking again. Greg and Tamara exchanged a glance. The four of them were all that remained of the home office and without ways to communicate with the other place, that left them without much purpose. Effectively, magic had been destroyed, so in a way, their mission was complete. Except Greg still wanted revenge on the woman who had separated him from his father, who he presumed was dead. That was the reason he had followed Neal here. Why Tamara had, he wasn't sure and she was still insistent about keeping up the ruse of her engagement to him, which puzzled Greg since they were secretly sleeping together. What John and Michael wanted here, he had no idea either. At this point, escaping the cities was the only way to survive and that alone was enough reason.

As Tamara surveyed the town, she realized this was the place. All the people here did not belong and yet none of them really belonged any more. This land was ruined and she was certain if these people that most thought were just stories could have, they would have abandoned this world for the one from which they came. She needed more information before she decided exactly what needed to be done and living among them could accomplish that. She would soon know if her mission was truly accomplished or if it was, in fact, just beginning...


	5. The Airing of Grievances

Chapter 5: The Airing of Grievances

Emma stood there for a moment, mouth ajar, as she tried to comprehend what he had just said.

"You're what?" she exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Yeah...I'm Baelfire. I'm the reason for all this…" he mentioned.

"Well, all this as in the curse and stuff. The rest of it...yeah I don't think anyone saw that coming," he added.

"Oh my God…" she uttered.

"I know...it's a lot," he said.

"Did you know?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Of course not! If I had known who you were...I'd never have gotten near you," he replied. She looked at him incredulously.

"I didn't meant that the way it sounded. It's just that...I spent a long time surviving on my own, because of what he did. Because he chose that damn dagger over me and I wanted nothing to do with him," he explained.

"Then why head straight for Storybrooke now?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"Things have changed...drastically so. Not only is New York like something out of a horror movie, but I realized that family is important...even if you hate your family," he replied. She sighed.

"Yeah...guess so," she mentioned.

"You found yours...they seem great," he mentioned.

"Uh yeah...I guess. It's still weird though...I spent my whole life thinking they didn't want me. But nothing could be further from the truth. It still sucks though," she said.

"Yeah...they would have never given you up if my father hadn't orchestrated the curse," he replied.

"This is going to make him really happy, you know. He brought a potion with him that he made from hairs from parents. A true love potion so he could bring magic here...to find you," she told him. Neal snorted derisively.

"Of course he did," he said sarcastically.

"It goes smashed though when a couple of looters broke into his shop," she mentioned.

"Did...did they hurt him?" he inquired.

"They were going to...but my parents stopped them. They saved his life," she said.

"He didn't deserve that from them," he said coldly.

"Yeah, well...my parents are pretty forgiving. Probably too forgiving sometimes," she replied.

"Are you still angry at them...for giving you up?" he asked curiously.

"I want to be...but I can't be, not in this world. They are pretty much the reason any of us are surviving this," she replied.

"Good...don't be mad at them. They didn't want to give you up...and I think they were lied to," he said.

"Yeah...August told me what his father did," she replied, as she took a deep breath.

"Listen...there's more I need to tell you," she said, as they stopped once they were by the library.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's no easy way to say this...but I have a son," she replied. His eyes widened.

"I was pregnant when you sent me to prison," she added and his heart dropped into his stomach.

"A son...we have a son?" he uttered in disbelief.

"It's way more complicated than that…" she replied, as she took a deep breath.

"I couldn't keep him...I gave him up," she confessed.

"Like your parents gave you up," he realized.

"I was in prison and in no shape to raise a kid when I got out. The thing is...he was adopted by Regina," she told him.

"The Evil Queen adopted our son?" he asked incredulously. She winced.

"Yeah...maybe not so Evil Queen anymore. She's mellowed a lot...our son has a lot to do with that and this whole thing. It's kind of hard to be the Evil Queen when the people you cast the curse to punish are the ones you're relying on to stay alive," she answered.

"Does...does my father know that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Honestly...I don't know. He doesn't really act like Henry might be his grandson. I mean, he seems fond of him, but he doesn't act like my Dad does with him," she replied. He snorted.

"And he won't, Emma. Power always will be more important to him than any family," Neal stated bitterly.

"Maybe he's changed? I mean...there is literally no possibility of magic any more or going back there," she said. Neal shook his head.

"You don't know him like I do…" he refuted, but then sighed.

"But I don't want to be him...I want to know my son," he confessed. Emma nodded.

"I told him you were dead," she blurted out and tears filled her eyes.

"I lied and he's going to hate me now," she feared.

"Why did you tell him I was dead?" he exclaimed.

"Because you hurt me!" she cried, finally letting her anger out.

"I loved you...and you threw me away! So I lied and told him what every kid wants to hear! That you were a hero! That you died saving people's lives! Not that you and I were both common thieves and conceived him in the backseat of the bug!" she shouted, causing him to shrink back.

"I loved you too...I only let you go, because August convinced me that was for the best! So you could break the curse and find your family!" he cried back.

"We were a family!" she hissed.

"We could have done it together!" she added.

"I know...I screwed up! Believe me...I never stopped thinking about you," he confessed.

"Yeah...well, it's a little late for that," she replied, as she stormed off toward Town Hall and he followed in hot pursuit.

~*~

Snow quietly observed the newcomers, as her husband got them settled and gave them assignments.

"I really hope you two know what you're doing by letting these people in," Regina commented, as she sat down by her.

"I'm not sure we can really turn anyone away at this point, but we'll be keeping an eye on them," Snow assured, as she gathered her arrows and reloaded her quiver.

"This is a ruthless world...more so now than ever, Snow. You may have to come to terms with the fact that there will be times when you need to be ruthless as well," Regina warned.

"No…" Snow refuted and her step-mother looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned with an edge in her voice.

"You heard me..." Snow snapped back and Regina snorted derisively.

"Still think you can win people over with rainbow stickers and unicorn kisses?" she questioned.

"It's better than what you do," Snow shot back and Regina pursed her lips.

"I suppose I deserve that," she acknowledged.

"You suppose right," the former princess agreed.

"What is with you today?" Regina questioned. Snow looked her in the eyes and tried to quell her anger. Usually she was able to set it aside, but everything just seemed to be boiling to the surface today. With Neal returning, it just brought up horrible memories for her daughter. It made her and David face all that her daughter had endured without them, because of the curse. It made her look at the woman that had caused her so much pain and it made her realize that forgiveness wasn't so easy today. She was trying and had done better than anyone had ever expected to her. It made her wonder what Regina would do if she wasn't so reliant on them. What would she have done if Gold had succeeded in bringing magic to Storybrooke? It made her question everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Snow answered instead.

"Yes, you do...stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Regina snapped, but that was the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you?! I'm not the spoiled brat here!" she exclaimed, quickly drawing attention, as her shoulders shook with anger.

"I'm not the one that cursed an entire Kingdom, because she lost! I'm not the one that kept hunting said someone so they could rip their heart out and crush it to dust! I'm not the one that ripped said someone away from her husband and her daughter!" Snow cried, finally letting it all out.

"I'm so tired of you ruining my life!" Snow sobbed.

"I ruined your life?!" Regina screeched.

"Yes! And my daughter's life! And my husband's! Or at least, twenty-eight years of it! And for what? Revenge? My heart? Is that what you really want?" Snow shouted

"For your information, you ruined my life first, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Regina growled. Snow took a sobering breath and swiped a tear away.

"I was ten...and I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I didn't know better...I didn't know what your mother was like then," she said, as she pulled a dagger from her belt and handed it to her step-mother, ignoring the gasp from Belle, who was nearby with Rumple. He put a steady hand on her arm, imploring her not to interfere with a stern look. David was already approaching to do just that if needed.

"If that's what you really want...then take it. This way will be a little messier than your usual way, but this dagger will get the job done," she cried, as the former Queen looked at her in disbelief, unable to enjoy this pain her step-daughter was obviously in and had been hiding so well. Regina didn't know what to do, as she stood there in shock and in response, dropped the dagger, letting it clatter to the floor. Realizing they had a captive audience, Snow swiped her tears away and ran out of the building. David shot a cold look in Regina's direction, as he hurried after her.

~*~

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Tamara asked, as they made camp with the cots and blankets they had been given.

"I don't know...an argument between Snow White and the Evil Queen?" he joked.

"Come on Greg, you don't really buy all that? I mean...Snow White?" Michael questioned. Greg and Tamara exchanged a glance and he shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened, I suppose. I mean, who would have thought the world would really end?" he asked. Neither John or Michael looked convinced though.

"You're worried that we won't find your father now," she whispered. He sighed and stood up.

"I don't know...but I think it's time we find out," Greg responded, as he walked toward Regina, just as Neal and Emma walked in. Tamara's gaze narrowed on the blonde and she watched her hug a boy.

All the Home Office's plans were moot at this point. She wasn't even sure if anyone else had survived, but Neal couldn't find out that she had only been using him. She was a resourceful woman and had already made new alliances in this new and frightening world. Word of a strong resistance in this area had gotten back to the new regime and she was tasked to quietly observe this community. They had not encountered anything quite like it. Most small settlements were in complete disarray and leaders had to be savage to keep their power. But she had observed something quite different here.

These people seemed to be faring much better and seemed to gladly follow the leadership of this Snow White and her princely husband and without fear of them either. The benevolence really no longer had a place in this desperate, ruined world, but she wasn't so foolish as to believe they would be easily taken down. Far from it, in fact. There was more to these people than was being seen on the surface and even if she did believe what Greg said about them, it was still more than that. Even if they were supposedly a bunch of fairy tale characters, it still didn't explain everything.

The kindness, generosity, and the love she was seeing here was now a foreign thing in this world. It had no place and the new rising regime in New York would quash it all. So she had a decision to make. Did she report all of this to her new allies, who were shaky at best. Or did she enjoy what seemed like a peaceful settlement in a warring world? Even without her feeding information to the regime, she knew it would not be long until the warring made its way here and the invasion happened. But there was definitely something different about this settlement and she had a feeling that the regime would meet a resistance like none other here. She just had to determine which side she believed would win and then hope she chose the right one...


End file.
